Super Smash Survivor
by MilesofFun
Summary: 23 contestants from the Super Smash Bros. universe will compete in Super Smash Survivor. Each night one person will be voted off. Find out to see who makes it to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Today starts the beginning of the competition: Super Smash Survivor! It is based off the first two games in the Super Smash Bros. series (sorry Ike and Lucas fans). Just so you know, I'm making this story go based on what the actual characters would do in that situation. I do have favorite characters in this story, but I don't know whether they'll win or not and I won't make them win cause they're my favs. The character I hate may end up winning. Let's see.

Here are our competetors:

Super Mario (Mario Bros.)

Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong)

Link (The Legend of Zelda)

Samus Aran (Metroid)

Yoshi (Yoshi's Island)

Fox McCloud (Starfox)

Kirby (Kirby Series/Kirby's Dream Land)

Pikachu (Pokemon)

Jigglypuff (Pokemon)

Captain Falcon (F-Zero)

Super Luigi (Mario Bros.)

Ness (Earthbound)

Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.)

Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)

Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)

Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Falco Lombardi (Starfox)

Ice Climbers (Ice Climber)

Marth (Fire Emblem)

Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch)

Metal Mario (Super Smash Bros., Level 9 Boss)

Polygon (Super Smash Bros., Level 10 Boss)

Wire Frames (Super Smash Bros. Melee, cheap army characters)

Each contestant was on the Final Destination stage waiting for their host.

**Peach: I'm so happy to be on the show! Me and Mario are definitley going to make it to the finals!**

**Falco: Heh, no ones gettin past me. For sure!**

Appearing from the sky and floating down to the stage was Master Hand himself! Everyone was shocked. "I can't believe Master Hand is here," Fox said surprised. The pokemon were shaking in their little feet, but Ganondorf merely smirked.

**Ganondorf: All of these fools fear the hand except me. I might as well take the million dollars and leave.**

"Welcome to Super Smash Survivor!" Master Hand's booming voice announced. "Here all 23 of you will compete to win the million dollar prize!" Everyone clapped especially the two most greedy: Samus and Captain Falcon.

**Samus: Falcon might be my biggest competition cause we're both bounty hunters, and we want that bounty.**

"For the first half of the competition, you all will be staying in the luxurious Final Destination hotel!" Hand said. He disappeared and the entire stage started rumbling. Before you knew it, a hotel bursted from beneath eating the competetors up inside. It was a 5-star hotel with

32 floors. The competetors roomed on the 10th floor. All the floors above it is where the challenges will take place. The bottom floor is where eliminations will be held.

Everyone was automatically placed in their rooms by the hotel.

**Ness: I'm rooming with the pokemon, Ice Climbers, Yoshi, and Kirby.**

**Bowser: I'm stuck with Ganondorf, Luigi, Marth, and Zelda. Ugh...**

**Fox: I'm with Samus, Falcon, Peach and Falco. Small room, the way I like it.**

**Peach: Sadly, Mario is with Link, D.K, and and Watch. Oh well, at least I'm not with Metal Mario, Polygon, and the wire frames.**

In the room, Bowser tapped the air with his finger opening a portal from the Dark World dimension. The koopa clan came through with all of Bowser's bags. "This is how a king should live," Bowser said laughing. Ganondorf and Marth just looked at them from thier beds, but Luigi steppped up to Bowser and said," you can't have all this stuff in the room, we need room too!"

"Shut up pancake!" Bowser yelled. He grabbed Luigi and threw him in the portal. Him and his minions laughed and clapped. Ganondorf sighed and opened his own portal. Luigi fell out of it with psychotic mongooses nibbling at him. Marth sliced up each one.

**Marth: (his language is translated) Luigi needs to prove he's strong, otherwise, we'll end up picking Jigglypuff over him.**

Jigglypuff was making great friends with all of Ness's roommates.

**Ness: It's a good idea for Jiggy to make friends. No one will pick her for strength that's for sure.**

Everyone was getting acquainted with their rooms. Peach had her toads decorate her room ignoring the fact that she was sharing with others. Falco was getting mad that he was sleeping in a pink bed.

**Falco: Pink? All of this manliness does not work with pink! Peach needs to get voted out!**

When everyone was adjusted to the hotel, and now it was time for a challenge. The competetors reported to the 11th floor. It was just a big open space with two chickens in the middle. "Your mission," Master Hand's voice said out of nowhere. "Is to catch a chicken. Within five minutes, the two competetors holding a chicken will have the power to pick their teams and therefore become invincible for the night."

When the alarm went off, everyone scurried for the chickens. Mario caught a chicken and dodged everyone who went after him.

**Fox: Mario was very jumpy, so we had to....ya'know...slow him down.**

Fox aimed his gun at Mario, and shot him. Mario didn't flinch, but stood wondering where the pain came from. Falco shot the next shot, and Mario fell down.

**Falco: My idiot leader forgot that his gun is cheap and has no effect.**

Mario let go of his chicken, and Pikachu grabbed it. Pikachu put an eletric shield around him, so when Yoshi and Bowser tried grabbing him, they were electricuted. Zelda and Link looked at each other and nodded. Link held the Master Sword and it was fired up with the power of light. He charged towards Pikachu and continuously swung at the shield. Zelda just stood waiting. Meanwhile, the other chicken was taken by Polygon. Polygon was in form of Fox and sped around the room avoiding everyone. Ganondorf was fed up.

**Ganondorf: Grrrrr**

He held his hands out, and then darkness covered the room. The only things that could be seen was Link's glowing sword. "Where's the chickens?" Falco wondered. There were sounds of landing hits, sword slashes, chickens screaming, and a window breaking.

The darkness left. Ganondorf was holding a chicken by a broken window. On the other side of the room was Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Falco, Fox, Yoshi, and Bowser. "Where is everyone?" Bowser wondered.

"Plummeting to their doom," Ganondorf smirked.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

Fox frowned. "You're definitley competition," he said. Ganondorf smirked again responding," I know." Link did another hit, and Pikachu's shield cracked. Zelda fired a light arrow at Pikachu's shield and it broke. Pikachu fell down exhausted from the energy it took to keep the shield up and the chicken ran again. Falco ran to grab it, but Fox ran past him. He made a last-leap effort to grab the chicken, but then a red clung to the chicken, and snatched it. Fox fell down. Falco looked behind him and saw Yoshi with the chicken inside of his mouth. Yoshi swallowed it and everyone groaned. The attention turned to Ganondorf, but he was surrounded by monster guards. "Don't even try it," Ganondorf warned.

Master Hand appeared in the middle of the room. "Looks like Yoshi and Ganondorf are safe and will be picking teams!" he laughed. "The Yoshi part I didn't expect though."

The teams were roaming the 10th floor plotting. Ganondorf was approached by Fox and Falco. "You're definitley good competition Ganondorf," Fox complimented.

"Much obliged."

"You probably know why we're here."

"I know, don't worry about it. You're definitley my top choices."

**Fox: Thank goodness, I worried that Ganondorf might hate us too much.**

Yoshi was still making friends with his roomates. Ness sat on the bed enjoying their dancing, but was thinking at the same time.

**Ness: I have a feeling that Yoshi might make a mistake with the power he's holding now. It might end up costing me the competition.**

Mario was alliancing with all of his roommates.

**Link&Navi the fairy: Link is in a good position with Mario because Mario is friends with Yoshi.**

Mario went to Yoshi's room and talked privately with Yoshi. Yoshi trusts Mario more than anyone so other alliances are futile.

In the elimination room, it was actually the Final Destination platform. The bottom floor technically had no floor so it was just the original F.D stage. Yoshi and Ganondorf stood on opposite sides of Master Hand facing the other competetors at risk of being eliminated. "Based on the challenge, Ganondorf will have first pick on who to pick," Master Hand said. "Each of you will pick one by one."

Ganondorf said," my first pick is................................Fox McCloud."

Yoshi (with a shy guy talking for him) said," my first pick is..............................Mario!"

**Fox: I happy I'm still in. I have this competition in the bag!**

**Bowser: Ugh, Mario is picked before me. This sucks!**

Ganondorf's next pick was...............Falco Lambordi. Yoshi's next pick was.........Link. Ganondorf's next pick was Samus. Yoshi's next pick was Donkey Kong. Ganondorf next pick was Captain Falcon. Yoshi's next pick was and Watch.

**Peach: Um.....Yoshi should've picked me by now.**

Ganondorf chose Marth next and Yoshi chose Pikachu next. Ganondorf chose Bowser and Yoshi chose Jigglypuff which shocked the remaining at risk survivors.

**Zelda: It's me, Ice Climbers, Ness, Kirby, Peach, Luigi, Metal Mario, Polygon, and the Wire Frames left. I pray that the gods will let me stay in the game.**

Ganondorf chose Polygon next and Yoshi chose Zelda next.

**Link&Navi: YES! Link and Zelda are teammates! An even bigger alliance!**

Ganondorf chose Metal Mario next, and Yoshi chose Kirby.

**Ness: It's down to me, Peach, Frames, Luigi and Ice Climbers.**

Ganondorf chose the Wire Frame duo and Yoshi chose the Ice Climbers. Peach was shaking in her heels, Luigi was shivering, and Ness gulped. Ganondorf looked at Luigi and Ness. He remembered Luigi being beaten by someone as pathetic as Bowser so he chose Ness.

"Yoshi, you have Princess Peach and Luigi left," Master Hand said. "What will your decision be?"

**Luigi: Mario is the only person with a strong bond with Yoshi. He doesn't know us that well.**

**Peach: Yoshi might base it on who's closer to Mario. He has to chose me!**

"Yoshi?" Hand asked again. "Who will you choose?" Shy Guy sighed and responded," Yoshi chooses........................................................................Luigi." Everyone clapped as Luigi pranced to where his new team stood. Peach fell down crying. Mario ran to her side and hugged her.

**Mario: Mama meyah!!!!!!!**

**Falco: Oh get over it....geez. That prissy little lady shouldn't play a man's game.**

Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a portal to Mushroom Kingdom opened. "Please return home Peach," Hand said. "Your time is up here." Peach walked to the portal ashamed and returned home.

Master Hand faced his contestants. "Please enter the elevators and return to your rooms, your first challenge as a team will begin tomorrow," he said.

Teams:

Ganondorf Yoshi

Fox Mario

Falco Link

Samus Donkey Kong

and Watch

Marth Pikachu

Bowser Jigglypuff

Polygon Zelda

Metal Mario Kirby

Wire Frames Ice Climbers

Ness Luigi

Peach has been eliminated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bowser: **There's me, Ness, Marth, Metal Mario, Polygon, the Wire Frames, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, Samus, and Captain Falcon all on a team. Sadly me and Ness have targets on our heads cause we're looked at as weak.

**Luigi:** It's a-me, Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, , Ice Climbers, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Princess Zelda on a team. I'm actually confident we can take down Ganondorf's team!

Luigi was giddly putting his clothes on catching attention from Marth and Bowser. "What da heck is up with him?" Bowser whispered to Marth. Marth just stood up and walked over to Luigi. He said something to Luigi, but Luigi couldn't understand his Japanese language.

**Bowser:** What's the point of Marth? He can't speak English. We should vote him off first.

"Um, what are you saying?" Luigi asked Marth. Marth said his sentence again, but Luigi was still confused. Bowser got up and lied," Marth is trying to say you look like a retard dressing up." Marth and Luigi gasped at him. Zelda and Ganondorf came into the room, and Bowser started laughing when Marth started arguing with him in Japanese. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" Zelda asked shocked at Marth's tone. Bowser then made a surprised face.

**Bowser: It was like, the perfect moment.**

"Marth was saying Luigi looked gay wearing the overalls," Bowser said. "And I know me and Luigi are enemies, but that was a little too low for what Marth said."

"Marth!" Zelda yelled. "How disgraceful! You're representing your country here!"

**Marth: **(translated) I was asking Luigi what he was so happy about, but Bowser translated the wrong thing. He was the one being low not me.

Luigi ran out the room crying leaving Marth to see everyone's disappointed faces. Everyone except Ganondorf. Ganondorf saw through Bowser's act, and didn't buy it; however, he decided not to get involved. Meanwhile, Luigi ran in Mario's room crying out the words," M-M-Big Brother! Marth c-called me gay!" Mario was shocked as well as the others in the room.

**Link&Navi: **This is very stunning. Marth seemed like a genuine man. How cruel of him to call Luigi out like that.

Ganondorf snuck his way to the side of the room to hear the conversations. "Hmmm, the plan is set," Ganondorf said walking away.

It was time for the challenge. Everyone reported to the 12th floor. When they stepped out the elevator, they realized they entered another dimension. The Mushroom Kingdom dimension. The contestants were in the Mushroom Stadium with a million toads, birdos, goombas, koopas, and other creatures cheering at them from the stands. "Welcome to your next challenge which will take place in the world of Supeeeeeerrrrrrr Mariooooooooo!" Master Hand's voice boomed. The crowd cheered again, but even mroe hyped. "Your first challenge as a team is an obstacle course," Master Hand began explaining. "Two of your team members will act like jumpers and hop these moving platforms while carrying a golden mushroom towards the airborne teammates who you will give the shrooms too. Two of your teammates will be chosen by you as airborne teammates to sport those pairs of fairy wings and fly through the air back towards the other side of the stadium. Be warned that the sky is filled with pesky paratroopas and floating mines. When you reach the other side, you will hand the shroom to the final two teammates that will absorb the golden shroom's power to destroy the two steel boulders that will later be placed in the middle of the stadium."

**Falco: **This challenge'll be a pieco-o-cake! No one better get in my way though.

The teams huddled together to start choosing. On Yoshi's team, Mario and Luigi were selected as jumpers, Jigglypuff and Kirby acted as the airborne teammates, and Donkey Kong and Link were the physical teammates. For Ganondorf's team: Samus and Falco were chosen as the jumpers, Fox and Polygon acted as the airborne teammates, and Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were the physical teammates. Master Hand gave them a thumbs-up and vanished. The signal went off, and it was time. Mario, Luigi, Samus, and Falco leaped the platforms towards their teammates. "Note that the BOTH of you must make it to the airbornes in order for them to proceed," Hand's voice said out of nowhere.

**Samus:** It doesn't matter, the Mario Bros. aren't living up to their jumping reputation much. Falco can leap a lot of platforms in a single jump and I'm naturally acrobatic. We have this in the bag.

Samus and Falco arrived giving Fox and Polygon the mushrooms. Fox and Polygon put their fairy wings on and fluttered through the air. Fox, however, was having trouble keeping balance.

**Falco:** My dumbass team forgot that Fox isn't an air type, he's a gound type. Idiots.

Polygon went to the form of Kirby, and grabbed Fox. He continued on avoiding the paratroopas. Jigglypuff and Kirby flew past them. "What the?" Fox gasped. Kirby looked back and stuck his tounge out. The two balloons handed their shrooms to Link and Donkey Kong. The two absorbed the golden mushroom's power, and were charged with the power. The steel block for their team was placed in the middle of the stadium. The two charged out into the stadium, and pounded on the block. Ganondorf and Falcon had their power, and took a late start attacking the block. Both of them did slow, but effective punches.

**Ness: **Ganondorf and Falcon are strong, but not the strong we needed. This was a Bowser moment! Donkey Kong is an extremley strong and fast hitter, and Link has arm strength too since he carries all of those weapons. This is...............failure.

Ness's prediction was..............................right. Link and D.K destroyed their block and everyone cheered. Master Hand appeared and said," good job Egg Avengers (name for their team)! With this victory you will enjoy a fine-dine dinner later on as well as being invincible for the night. Team Darkness, however, has to send someone home tonight."

**Bowser:** The target's definitley on me tonight. I'm hoping the Marth thing can persuade my team.

**Falco: **It's between Bowser, Ness, and the Wire Frames. All of em are weaklings.

At the mansion, Bowser had another instigation plan. While Marth was in the shower, Bowser went into Fox, Falco, Samus, and Falcon's room. "Huh, Bowser?" Fox wondered confused. "Sorry about the pop-up, but I have something to tell you," Bowser said.

"Shoot."

"I was listening to Marth's Japanese in the shower, and I hear him cursing."

"Um..okay. What does that have to do with us?"

"I heard your names in the sentence."

Falco and Falcon immediatley left the room to confront Marth, but Fox and Samus were suspicious.

**Fox: **Marth isn't like that. There's something fishy with Bowser.

Falco found Ganondorf's bag of magic, and went in the bathroom of Marth's room. Falco threw the bag in the shower, and Marth screamed.

**Marth: **(translated) Someone threw a bag of mice in the shower!

Marth ran out the bathroom butt-naked, and caught the eyes of Falco, Fox, Zelda, Bowser, Luigi, and the incoming Ganondorf who was immediatley disgusted. "Ugh Marth!" Zelda screamed. She snapped her fingers and Marth was incased in a crystal forcefield that was dense enough for invisibility.

**Zelda: **I've lost all respect for Marth. He has to be voted off.

Meanwhile, Fox and Samus were talking with Ness. "There's something up with Bowser," Fox said.

"Yeah, I've already noticed," Ness said. "Bowser is never up to anything good."

"What do we do?" Samus asked.

"All three of us should vote him off. Luigi, Zelda, Falco, and Falcon will vote for Marth so everything's riding on Ganondorf, Metal Mario, Polygon, and the Wire Frames."

**Ness:** I don't know what the mysterious four will do, but we'll see.

At elimination, both teams were brought on the bottom floor which was the Final Destination stage. There was a desk with paper, an ink pen, and a jar near the edge of the stage. Team Darkness stood at one end of the stage facing Master Hand and Team Egg Avengers.

**Ice Climbers (Nana): **I hope Ganondorf goes home! (Popo) Or Falco, they're both mean!

"Welcome to the first elimination," Master Hand greeted. "So as of now, let's discuss what goes on." Everyone was ready to voice their opinions. "Ness, how did you feel about the challenge even though you've never participated in it," Master Hand said.

"I felt we could've done better, that's all."

"What about you Bowser?" Master Hand asked. "Well DUH!" Bowser outbursted. "We were horrible! Fox can't pull his weight and at least try to control the air!" Fox was growling softly to hisself. "How do you feel about that Fox?" Master Hand asked the victim.

"I'm mad that everyone is holding this one mistake against me. At least I tried! Bowser didn't do anything so he shouldn't talk! And to add to that, these lies he's telling about Marth isn't good on his part."

Everyone got tuned in now. Master Hand turned to Marth who stood looking like he wanted to say something. "What lies?" Master Hand asked. Ness spoke up. "Anytime Marth says something in Japanese, Bowser translates it to whatever he wants. In the case of earlier, a lie to get everyone on the team against Marth," he said. Falco and Falcon were confused.

**Falco: **At that moment, I didn't no who to trust. Trouser or Barth!

"They weren't lies, Marth said those things!" Bowser argued back. Ness turned to Marth and asked him to repeat what he said to Luigi. Marth said his sentence and Ness turned back to Bowser. "What did he say?" Ness asked Bowser.

"He said Luigi you're dressing like a gay boy."

"Lies. I know how to speak Japanese and he just asked," Luigi what are you so happy about?" Ness corrected.

Bowser was caught in the lie, and Luigi felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Marth," Lugi apologized to him. Marth nodded his head saying thanks in Japanese (that Ness translated). "Well, time to vote," Master Hand said. Everyone went to the desk one at a time, and voted. When the votes were done, Master Hand began counting.

"Our first vote: Falco."

**Falco: WHAT!?!**

"First vote Bowser."

"Second vote Bowser. So we have one for Falco and two for Bowser."

"Third vote Bowser."

"Fourth vote Bowser."

"Fifth vote Bowser."

"One vote Fox."

"Two votes Fox."

"Three votes Fox. Well, sorry Bowser, but your time is up."

**Ice Climbers (Popo): **We kinda knew Bowser wouldn't make it. He's too stupid. (both laugh)

Master Hand opened a portal to Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser entered it; never to return. "That wraps up our first elimination," Hand said. "Please return to your rooms, and I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Marth was lying in bed remembering the events that took place yesterday.

**Marth: **Falco and Captain Falcon did the most horrible thing to me yesterday with the mice in the shower prank. Payback is on the list now, and Falco's name is on top.

Falco on the other hand was busy re-decorating the room. While Samus was in the bathroom, Captain Falcon and Fox watched Falco re-decorate. "I like the design, it suits me," Falcon said. Fox shook his head. "Falco's gonna have another episode again," he mumbled. Falco designed the room to a space theme with an outer space sky cieling. When Samus stepped back into the room from the bathroom she shrieked. The space theme actually made her felt that she was back in space. Falco and Falcon started laughing at her.

**Falco: **Samus is such a lame-o! How could she scream at that!?

Samus stomped over to Falco and asked," why'd you re-decorate the room? Who gave you permission?"

"Don't go all female on me Samus, I just wanna feel at home," Falco shot back rudely.

"Female!?"

"Yes blondie, female. With the nagging and the whining, I don't like that."

Falcon and Fox were both shocked. "I can't believe he said that," Falcon whispered to Fox. Fox just layed back in his bed.

**Fox: **Falco, Falco, Falco. Why do you do such stupid things; I'll never know.

Meanwhile, Yoshi's room was party as usual. Everyone was running around wearing lampheads. Jigglypuff bumped into Ness who was standing by a wall watching. She removed her lamphead and said," puff?" Ness shook his head. "I'm not playing Jigglypuff," he told her.

**Ness: **I feel to out of place in this room. These guys act very wild and insane, I don't fit in at all.

Yoshi and Pikachu screamed and banged pans while jumping around the room. Kirby was eating chocolate off the floor, however, the Ice Climbers just stared.

**Ice Climbers: (Popo)** Everyone acts so wierd. Ness is okay, but he's more concerned with being with his real friends. (Nana) He needs to wake up and realize that he needs us in the competition.

The challenge was about to begin. Everyone reported to floor 13 and entered another universe again. Everyone found themselves in the Legend of Zelda world. Master Hand floated before the contestants in the Hyrule Field. "Welcome challengers," he greeted. "Welcome," everyone responded.

**Zelda: **It feels so good to be home again. I wonder what challenge Master Hand has prepared.

"You're challenge today is to find the 5 pieces of heart," Hand said. "The first team to complete their heart wins." Link and Ganondorf weren't pleased. They knew finding heart pieces was very difficult. "I'll give you hints to their location," Hand said. "One for each of your teams is in the field, two can only be obtained through helping a villager in dire need, two of them are hidden amongst random lands, another two are hidden among a teammates, and the final deciding one is guarded by a monster."

**Fox: **I can easily find most of them, but the teammate one has me. Who on our team is holding out on us?

Hand disappeared and everyone spread out to look. Ganondorf and Zelda closed their eyes and used their Hyrulian Magic to find the hidden Hyrule Field one. With the location revealed to them, they signaled their teammates.

**Zelda: **Ganondorf is my biggest competition in this challenge. He can sense heart pieces like I can.

With the first heart piece for both teams found, everyone was dumbfounded. However, all eyes went to Zelda and Ganondorf. Both sensed the next heart piece location and found the ones hidden in random lands. Ganondorf took his team across the Bridge of Eldin while Zelda took her team across the field to Lake Hylia. Zelda's team were on the Bridge of Hyrule that towered above Lake Hylia. Everyone looked down the bridge and saw the massive lake. Zelda sensed further and found the heart piece directly in the middle of the lake at the sea bottom. "Who can swim underwater?" Zelda asked. No one responded. "This isn't good, the piece is at the bottom of the lake," Zelda panicked. Navi (Link's fairy) had an idea. "The Ice Climbers can use their ice powers freeze the lake, and mold the ice upwards that way the container can be brought up to the surface." Everyone clapped.

**Link&Navi: **I'm just glad I managed to think of that under pressure.

Ice Climbers froze the lake, and the middle of the lake began to rise as a giant glacier mountain. used his digital hammers to smash the middle of the bridge so the glacier can rise through. Near the tip of the glacier was the container. Mario blasted the glacier with his fireballs and the heart container was released. Everyone cheered as their second container was found.

Ganondorf's team were lost in a maze.

**Falco:** Stupid bighead Ganondork got us lost in a maze of hills! How can we find the heart now?

Ganondorf sensed for the container, but his sensed constantly led him through the maze. "Something isn't right," Ganondorf said.

"Really?" Falco said rolling his eyes.

"You don't think it's moving do you?" Samus asked.

That was the answer to the mystery. "It is moving, and it knows we're tailing it," Fox said. He ran up the hill with Falcon and Falco following behind. Fox was at the peak of the hill and looked around. He saw his team going every which way, and looked a few meters before their tracks. A Goron was rolling along in a ball, and his body was glowing. "He has the heart container," Fox said pointing to the beast. Falcon and Falco leaped into action. Ganondorf noticed the container wasn't moving after awhile. When his team arrived, Falco, Fox, and Falcon stood with a Goron laying before them defeated. Fox held the heart container.

Meanwhile, Zelda's team were in the Zora's Domain helping out the creatures. It didn't take them too long to find the next heart container.

**Ice Climbers: (Popo) **We have us, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Mario, Link, D.K, and Game. THe perfect team full of ready-to-go helpers!

Ganondorf's team, however, had problems. A lot of the Kakariko Villagers ran off due to the sight of Ganondorf.

**Falco: **Again, this is YOUR world Ganondorf! Why are we having this much trouble?

"I suggest we head to Hyrule Castle Town, but Ganondorf needs to stay in the field so the rest of us can help out," Fox suggested. Everyone went with Fox's plan.

Zelda's team were at the lair of the boss. The Hyrule Castle.

**Zelda: **Hyrule Castle Town wasn't too far from Lake Hylia.

"Before we go, who has the container?" Zelda asked. No one responded.

**Zelda: **It has to be hidden in an unexpecting contestant who is able to have objects hidden in them. Then the answer came to me.

Zelda took off Link's shield from his back, and the container fell. Mario grabbed it adding to their 4 container collection. "Now, for the main course," Yoshi said ready-to-go.

**Ice Climbers (Nana):** Oh my gosh, Yoshi has such a cute voice from the Super Mario World tv show. I'm glad they transferred it to the competition.

Everyone entered the castle. When they reached the rooftop where Link battled against Puppet Zelda and Dark Beast Ganon, waiting in the chair was a duplicate of Link. However, he was Dark Link. "Oh no," Navi mumbled. Dark Link charged at them at such a speed, that he was able to land plenty of hits on Zelda's team.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf's team acquired the next container but had trouble figuring out who had the hidden container. "I'm guaranteeing the loser will be voted out if he or she has it!" Falco outbursted.

"Oh shut up, you're not going to do anything," Samus shot back.

"I bet you have it Miss Complains-A-Lot!"

"I bet the heart is shoved up your feathery as-,"

Fox interrupted saying," the container is with the Wire Frames." Everyone looked at them who looked back confused. Polygon opened some of their framework and grabbed their hearts. The hearts automatically fused together to make a heart container. "fake hearts, real nice," Falco said sarcastically.

**Falco: **Next to go, the Wire Frame duo!

Thunder roared from the north. "What is that?" Ness asked startled. Everyone looked towards Hyrule Castle which was covered with a dark shroud. "No!" Falco yelled realizing the other team was ahead.

In the rooftop room, Link, Zelda, Mario, and Kirby continued to hold their ground against Dark Link who was in turn weakened also. His arms trembled wanting to give up, but the last container mustn't be theirs. Zelda aimed a light arrow at him. Dark Link was ready to dodge, but then Kirby used his swallow attack. Dark Link was sucked in and popped out. Kirby became Dark Kirby, and he was pitch black with red eyes. threw multiple dark fireballs, and Dark Link was constantly struck until he burned to dark ashes.

**Yoshi: **Yoshi is so happy we won another challenge, even though I was unconsious!

Everyone was teleported to the Hyrule Field. Yoshi's team stood by Master Hand facing Ganondorf's team. "Well Ganondorf, you have to take your team and vote again," Hand said. Ganondorf just grumbled.

**Ganondorf:** This is a curse from the goddesses! Stuck on a two-faced team playing a difficult challenge!

The contestants returned to the hotel, and Falco decided to consult with Falcon and Fox on who to vote off.

**Falco:** I became great friends with Falcon and that only increases our alliance. We will get rid of either Samus or Ganondorf.

Samus on the other hand talked to Ness and Ganondorf about Falco. "Really?" Ness asked surprised. Samus nodded.

**Ness: **Samus told me that from day 1 Falco was planning to get rid of me. Should've expected that.

**Samus: **Falco didn't really say that, but I just need to get him out this hotel!

"Us three vote together, and I'm going to talk to the mechanics," Samus said. By mechanics, she means Polygon, the Wire Frames, and Metal Mario. Samus went in the room and talked to them. "I won't you guys to know, that as useful as you are to our team, Falco, Fox, and Falcon plan to get rid of you," Samus said. Metal Mario looked at Samus, but the other three were outraged.

**Samus: **I don't know about Metal Mario, but the other two are ready to fight back.

At elimination on the bottom floor once again, Hand talked with Team Darkness while the Egg Avengers stood by the wall. "So Fox, how do you feel about your second loss?" Hand asked him.

"Obviously like crap. I wanna win not lose."

"How bout you Falco?"

"I think we're losing because of Ganondorf and Samus's slow behinds!" Falco insulted.

Both looked at him peeved. Fox shook his head annoyed.

**Fox: **Falco can't ever shut his mouth. He ALWAYS has to say something that'll get him in trouble.

"First of all, we're very useful in challenges," Samus pointed out. "Falco is just mad because I dissed him when he well deserves it." Falco shook his head. "You don't seem to agree Falco," Hand said.

"I don't because Samus is too much of a whiny girl, she's only useful if her period pumps up her anger to get her to play the challenges right."

"I do play the challenges right, but you're too busy complaining and insulting people to notice!"

Samus and Falco constantly went back and forth until Hand stopped them. "Um, what about you Ness?" he asked him. Ness said," I feel that Falco, Falcon, and Fox are cheating with their early alliance. It's too early in the game to think about those strategies." Everyone looked at them mad. "U-um," Falco studdered with his eyes wandering.

**Falco:** How dare Ness put us on blast like that? No fair!

"Time to vote," Hand said. Everyone went one at a time to vote. When the votes were counted, Hand began reading. "We have-

"One vote Falco."

"One for Ness."

"Two for Ness."

"Three for Ness."

"Two votes Falco, three votes Ness."

"One vote for Captain Falcon."

"One vote Samus."

"Three votes Falco."

"THe next person voted out of S. is...............................................Falco Lombardi."

Falco gasped, but everyone else clapped (except his alliance). "No way!" he yelled. "That's bull!" Hand snapped his fingers and Falco was teleported back to his dimension. "Sorry Fox," Hand said. "You should've chosen a better ally."

**Fox:** I figured Falco would've lost early. No problem though, I'm still here.


	4. Chapter 4

All the contestants were resting easy except Fox and Falcon. Fox kept turning over in his bed and Falcon constantly got out of his bed to wash his face.

**Fox:** My alliance was brought out in the open by Ness, and there's a chance everyone will be gunning for me and Falcon.

Fox grabbed his intergalatic cell phone from the drawer in his nightstand. He dailed the number to his Great Fox ship and it started ringing.

In the cockpit of the Great Fox, Slippy and ROB were startled by the ringing. Slippy quickly answered it saying," h-hello?"

"Slippy, it's me," Fox said.

"Oh, hi Fox! How's the challenge?"

"Not so good now. Falco was already voted out."

"Ouch, that's a waste of an alliance member."

"That's not all, a target is on my head due to Ness calling me and Falcon out for an alliance."

"That sucks, what do you plan to do about it?"

"That's why I'm calling, I need your help. What should I do to get the heat off of me?"

"My suggestion, turn the heat over to someone else."

"How? It'll just be another Bowser fluke."

"You're not like Bowser. This time, you'll be secretive and sneaky about it."

**Fox:** Slippy sounds like he's gonna make me do something sneaky. I might have no choice in order to get through this game.

Slippy continued giving Fox the plan, and Fox heeded every word. Falcon came out of the bathroom by the time Fox hung up his phone. "Who was it?" Falcon asked half-asleep. Fox told him to ignore it and get some sleep. They needed to be at tip-top shape in order to begin the Slip-Fox plan.

The following morning, everyone woke up and prepared for the challenge. Mario's team were definitley the confident ones.

**Luigi:** So far we've won every single challenge. Hopefully we can pull this one off and send either Fox or Falcon home.

Luigi did some jumping jacks while Marth and Ganondorf meditated. "And a one, and a two," Luigi said as he exercised.

**Ganondorf: **When someone is meditating, you don't annoy them with pathetic exercise routines.

Ganondorf, without moving, casted dark magic and sealed Luigi's feet to the floor. "What the?" Luigi gasped. Marth shook his head not feeling comfortable in the moment. Luigi pulled his legs screaming, but then Ganondorf stood before him. "Listen, you are bugging the hell out of me," Ganondorf said in a low threatning voice. "You will tell no one about this moment, however, you will still obey me!" Ganondorf looked at Marth who already left from being in the previous akward moment.

Waiting out the door was Polygon in shape of a Pikachu. He was able to hide himself behind a plant.

**Fox:** I sent Polygon to dig up any info it can find on all the competetors. I'm going to use their relationships to my advantage.

Polygon found something interesting in Ness's room. Ness and Ice Climbers were becoming friends, however, they were slightly alienated from the others in the room who continued acting silly. Polygon went to Mario's room and notcied some other things. Mario had pictures of Luigi and Peach on his nightstand signaling that he liked his family and would do anything for them. Link was sort of quiet, and and Watch also felt alienated.

**Fox:** All interesting things.

After everyone was done eating breakfast, the challenge had to start. On the 14th floor, was the dimension of Kongo Jungle. They stood before the Kongo River. Master Hand floated above the river saying," Egg-Avengers congradulations on winning the past two challenges." The Egg-Avenging team clapped making the other team mad. "Today, your challenge is to catch Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong," Hand said. Everyone felt relieved thinking it was easy, but Donkey Kong knew the difficulty in this one. Diddy and Dixie were on top of Master Hand smiling at the contestants. "Alright, the team that has both wins," Hand said vanishing. Dixie flew in the air while Diddy agily leaped through the forest. Kirby, Jigglypuff, Polygon (in form of Jigglypuff), and Ness took to the air to catch Dixie Kong.

Polygon grabbed Dixie's twirling hair first, but then Kirby ate both of them. Jigglypuff gave Kirby a high five (or high 1 since they have no fingers), but then Polygon turned into Donkey Kong inside of Kirby's mouth. Kirby coughed him up and went unconsious falling into the forest. Polygon fell into the forest with Dixie who was also unconsious. Jigglypuff tried going after him, but Ness eletricuted her.

Diddy was already caught by Fox, but then Mario punched him making him lose his grip. Diddy tried getting away but Ganondorf sealed him in dark magic. Zelda fired a light arrow, and the magic was destroyed.

**Ganondorf: **It would've helped if my teammates would've STOPPED them!

The two teams began brawling, but the captains: Yoshi and Ganondorf went for Diddy. Diddy decided to sneak away in the enclosure of trees. Yoshi took his time going through, but Ganondorf had another idea. He raised his hand and called upon his monster's of darkness. The moblins, re-deads, like likes, and octoroks rampaged through the forest.

All of Yoshi's team were defeated except for Yoshi himself, Link, and Zelda. Link and Zelda fought off the monsters, but with Fox and Falcon interfering, they were defeated as well.

**Fox: **HA!

A re-dead brought Diddy to Ganondorf and Polygon arrived in form of Fox holding Dixie. "The challenge is won," Ganondorf smirked. Master Hand and Crazy Hand both appeared clapping each other's hands. "Excellent Ganondorf. Your team has obtained their first win!" Master Hand said. "As a reward, your team will vacation in Honolulu tonight, while I deal with the losing Egg-Avengers."

**Fox:** With this first victory, there's no need for the Slip-Fox plan. That will wait til we have another loss.

**Marth:** Ah, our first win! Thank you so much for blessing me! Ugh, I sound like Zelda now.

At the hotel, the Egg-Avengers were pondering on who to vote out.

**Ice Climbers:** (Popo) Only us, and Yoshi can actually talk on this team. I'm not friends with the contestants in my room so I went to Mario's room.

Popo went to Mario's room where Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, and were thinking. "You guys, wanna talk?" Popo asked. They nodded. Popo stood by the door saying," well, I've been thinking on who to vote off, and I think it should be Yoshi." Mario and Donkey Kong looked at Popo surprised.

**Ice Climbers (Nana):** I don't think they liked your suggestion Popo.

Mario shook his head disagreeing with Popo's suggestion. Meanwhile, Nana was telling Yoshi that Donkey Kong planned on voting him out due to jealousy of being Mario's friend. Yoshi was shocked.

**Yoshi:** Yoshi knew that the monkey couldn't be trusted! Grrrr, Yoshi will fight back!

Yoshi assembled Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby to vote against D.K. After the planning, Nana and Popo came together. "What was your plan?" Nana asked Popo.

"I tried convincing them to vote Yoshi off, but they're gonna vote us off instead."

"Well, as scary as that sounds, I've already saved us."

"How?"

"You'll see."

In the elimination room, instead of Master Hand, Falco began to talk to them.

**Link&Navi: **Why is he here? He was voted off the other day.

"Well anyway, since I'm on probation, let's get this started," Falco said irritated. "Yoshi, as captain how do you feel about your first loss." Yoshi's face was red mad and then he exploded. "I can't trust the monkey! He's a traitor!" Yoshi yelled. Everyone looked at D.K who looked confused. "We will vote you out Donkey Kong!" Yoshi said. D.K gasped, but Mario stood up asking what was wrong. Yoshi told him what Nana said (without revealing her name). D.K shook his head disagreeing, but Yoshi was still fired up. Pikachu and Jigglypuff stood up agreeing with Yoshi. The Ice Climbers merely enjoyed the show.

"As much as I love controversy, we gotta vote," Falco said feeling that this argument was petty and pathetic. Everyone casted their votes and Falco read them aloud:

"One vote Donkey Kong." (Yoshi)

"One vote Ice Climbers." (Mario)

"One vote Yoshi." (Donkey Kong)

"One vote Jigglypuff." (Link)

"One vote Mario." (Mr. Game and Watch)

**Ice Climbers (Popo): **These votes are waaaay too random! Who's going home?

"We have two votes Donkey Kong." (Pikachu)

"Three votes Donkey Kong." (Kirby)

"Four votes Donkey Kong." (Jigglypuff)

"Two votes Yoshi." (Luigi)

"Two votes Jigglypuff." (Zelda)

Donkey Kong held his down ashamed. "Blah blah blah, dramatics," Falco said rolling his eyes. "The portal is over there, now go home ape." Donkey Kong went through the portal, never to return.

**Mario: **Mama me-yah! Donkey Kooooong!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice Climbers (Nana):** The voting was really crazy on our first elimination, but in the end, Donkey Kong went home! We're ready to win this challenge and avoid any more controversy.

Popo and Nana were trying on new orange and white parkas while they talked to Ness who was playing with his yo-yo. "So what happened?" Ness asked them. Nana zipped up her white parka and responded," after a bunch of randomness, Donkey Kong was voted out." Ness gasped.

**Ness:** Donkey Kong is a strong player. Why would anyone on that team vote him out?

Popo and Nana slapped hands when they were done dressing and headed out the room leaving Ness in there alone.

**Ness: **I have a feeling that their team votes based on trust or relationships. Not strength or weaknesses.

Link was lying down in the bed pretending to be sleep while Mario and browsed around the room getting prepared for today's challenge.

**Link&Navi:** Our team made an unwise decision getting rid of Donkey Kong when it should have been Jigglypuff. Hopefully, this won't taboo us in the next challenge.

The next challenge. The teams went to the 15th floor, and were in the dimension of Yoshi's Island. Falco stood on the other side of a field of flowers facing the teams who were on the other side. "Ugh, welcome to.......Yoshi's stupid island," Falco said rudely. Yoshi frowned at him feeling disrespected. "Falco, why are you here?" Fox asked him. Falco flicked him off and said," if you really wanna know, I'm on probation for decorating my room in the hotel without payment. Plus, I was caught shoplifting from the hotel's gift shop."

**Fox: **Maybe I should re-think my Starfox Team.

"Anyway, your challenge is to get over here to me through this field of flowers," Falco said. "Each team has only three chances to have someone make it over here. The team with the most people over here wins." Everyone felt....................stupid. A field of flowers basically insulted them. Samus volunteered for the challenge as well as Ness and Falcon from her team.

**Ness: **I wanted to volunteer to show that I'm not a weakling. I'm just as bit as strong as anyone else.

Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Luigi volunteered for the challenge. "Send your first sucker, and get started," Falco said not really caring. Yoshi and Samus were up first. Both of them dashed through the flowers, but Yoshi was even faster. Towards the middle of the field, Yoshi fell down in the field. Samus sensed something wrong and leaped into the air. Looking down she saw the middle of the field turn into quicksand. "Oh, did I forget to mention that the flower field is cursed with the Wrath of Koopa Kid?" Falco said enlightened this time.

**Yoshi:** That would've been useful a few minutes ago!!!!!!

Samus leaped to the edge of the quicksand, and began shooting the flowers that moved. Her sensors detected that every moving flower would bite her and poison her suit if she passes them. Samus was able to make it to the end. "Congrats, she devil," Falco said clapping his hands without enthusiasm. "Are you serious?" Samus asked him annoyed. "You're going to hold a grudge against me for this long?"

"Shut up woman. I'm just doing my job."

"Which is acting like bird-crap?"

"Your mom's bird crap."

"My mom's dead Falco!"

"I don't care! She's still a dummy like you!"

Fox shook his head feeling like he should get a new wingman. Samus grabbed Falco with her eletric chain and shocked him. "This'll teach you to disrespect my family," Samus growled. Master Hand appeared and took Samus's chain off of Falco. "Falco, you never do anything right. Sorry, but you're going to jail now," Hand told him snapping his fingers. Falco was banished to the eternal rape dimension.

Up next to run across the field was Ness and Jigglypuff. Both took to the air. Alot of flowers shot poison seed bullets at them, but Ness put a guard around him that absorbed the impacts to increase his health. Jigglypuff on the other hand was poisoned. She fell into the field being absorbed by the quicksand.

**Ice Climbers (Nana):** Not again.

"If you get this one Team Darkness, you will win the challenge plus an award," Hand said. Ganondorf smirked.

**Ganondorf:** We won the last challenge, and I expect us to keep winning.

Falcon and Luigi were ready. When they took one step towards the field, giant pirahna plants emerged out and roared at them. Luigi ran off crying, but Falcon fought through.

**Captain Falcon:** No miserable no good plant will take the Falcon down!

Falcon did all of his firey techniques to fight his way to the end. "Once again, Team Darkness wins!" Hand said loudly. Team Darkness cheered (in a cool non-gay way), but the Egg-Avengers were saddened.

**Zelda:** No one at elimination is safe, I never feel going down there.

**: **(digitally spells out statement) I DON'T LIKE THIS. I THINK I MIGHT GO HOME.

At the hotel, the Egg-Avengers once again were thinking on who to send home. Link went to Zelda's room to talk with her. Falcon, Fox, and Samus sat all on one bed listening. Navi explained that Link's team votes based on friendship and relationships. Link and Zelda are worried that the team may vote against him, Zelda, or because the three of them are useful in their own way.

**Samus:** Obviously the Egg-Avengers need to get rid of either Yoshi, the pokemon, Kirby, or Mario. None of those guys can vote right.

"Here's an idea," Fox began. "You two get and the Ice Climbers to vote with you, and find some way to get any of the pokemon or Kirby to vote with you."

"The pokemon are at Yoshi's bidding so that's useless," Navi said. "How do we get Kirby?"

Falcon smirked and left out the room. Falcon went to the kitchen and cut a big slice of cake. He went to Kirby who was sitting in the hall and offered him the cake with a catch of course.

Meanwhile, the pokemon continued playing but the Ice Climbers came to them for a request. "We need you guys to vote Luigi out," Popo requested. Jigglypuff and Pikachu turned their heads away not listening to them.

**Ice Climbers (Nana):** This is uselss Popo! The pokemon only listen to Yoshi who in turn listens to Mario! How do we beat them?

Link came into the room ready to negotiate. He whispered the voting system to the Ice Climbers and they smiled.

**Ice Climbers (Popo): **Link is our hero.

At the elimination, Master Hand and Team Darkness faced the Egg-Avengers. "So Egg-Avengers, how do you feel about your second loss?" Hand asked. Luigi raised his hand. "Obviously terrible. I feel guilty that I couldn't make it across the field, but we would've loss anyway since Falcon made it," he said. Ice Climbers, Link, Zelda, and chose not to respond to that.

**Link&Navi:** Everyone wanted to say something to him, but we decided to let it go and wait for the voting.

"No one wants to speak up?" Hand asked looking around. No response. "Guess we'll vote then," Hand said pointing to the voting booth. When the votes were casted Hand read them aloud:

"One vote and Watch." (Yoshi)

"One vote Jigglypuff." (Mario)

"One vote Yoshi." (Link)

"Two votes Yoshi." ( and Watch)

"Three votes Yoshi." (Kirby)

"Two votes and Watch." (Pikachu)

"Three votes and Watch." (Jigglypuff)

"And finally....four votes Yoshi." (Zelda)

Yoshi gasped and the Mario Brothers were plain shocked. "I'm sorry, but as cute as you are, your time is up," Master Hand said pointing to the portal leading to Yoshi's Island. Yoshi leaped into it wanting to cry next to a smiling tree.

**Zelda:** I felt bad for Yoshi, but at the same time he played a dominant part in the game. Therefore, we had to get rid of him.

"Egg-Avengers and Team Darkness, you're both even in players now," Hand said. "Please return to the 10th floor to your rooms and get some sleep because I gaurentee the next challenge will be tiresome." The teams left wondering what the next challenge will be.

**Fox: **I promise you. The next challenge will be won and Team Darkness shall be victorious! Mwah hahahahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

Luigi was shaking under the covers nervous.

**Luigi:** Master Hand said that the next challenge will ware us out, and I'm nervous! I think this'll be a scary one!

**Samus:** Obviously each challenge will be based on who comes next on the starting smash roster list. First Mario's world, then Link's world, then Donkey Kong's world, then Yoshi's world, so next is my world. I'm prepared for this one.

Luigi's shivering shook the bed, and it irritated Ganondorf, Marth, and Zelda. "Why was I put in this room?" Ganondorf mumbled. He punched his pillow and the sound made Luigi scream and fly through the cieling green missile style. Marth and Zelda gasped looking at the hole in the cieling. "Oh my," Zelda gasped. Marth rolled his eyes laying his head back down.

**Marth: **It's midnight, I'm tired, and we shouldn't deal with Luigi's drama.

Luigi crashed back down with a strange creature in his arms. Ganondorf sensed the power of that creature and looked up frightened. THe creature was a black ball with green spots all over it. "You fool! That's-," but then the creature attacked.

Metal Mario walked past their room with a glass of oil to drink until he heard the screaming from Luigi's room. Metal Mario lightly knocked on the door, but no answer. He was too tired to care so he left back to his room.

It was time for the challenge. Everyone reached the elevators but noticed that Luigi, Zelda, Marth, and Ganondorf were missing.

**Samus:** I'm in the smelly elevator with these smelly contestants, and I notice that Marth and Ganondorf aren't with us. They better come or else there will be a problem.

**Mario: **L-Luigi? Z-Zelda? Mu-Mushrooooooms? :(

Everyone arrived in the Metroid dimension on a giant silver platform. Master Hand floated before them and his body seemed a lot whiter. "If you're wondering how this happened, the acid underneath us erupted a few minutes ago and toasted me," he said. "And that brings us to your challenge. Escaping a burning death!" Everyone's mouths dropped.

**Fox: **Not how I planned for my life to end.

"Each team will select two team members to be safe and wait in the safe station located above where the acid can't reach," Hand began. "Those two players may be 100% safe, however, they have a duty to protect your lives."

**Marth:** (translated) Safe or vulnerable, there's still pressure on you.

"The safe station has a super computer area where all the controls are. The safe players' jobs are to make sure the right switches are pressed in order for their teammates to continue up to avoid the acid," Hand explained. "The contestants doomed to touch the acid need to quickly get to the top of the Brinstar volcano where the safe station is at, otherwise you'll die." Samus raised her hand and Master Hand called on her. "Won't you have a lawsuit on your um....hand if you let any of us die?" Samus asked him.

"I will revive you IF your body is floating in the acid. I can't help if you kill yourself any other way."

**Samus:** This'll be easy for me anyway. I'm definitley acrobatic, but hopefully the safe players are reliable players.

"Wait, where's Ganondorf, Luigi, Zelda, and Marth?" Hand asked. Everyone shrugged. Master Hand teleported to the hotel to check, but the four weren't in there. Hand checked the challenge area and found the four in the safe station. "What are you doing here?" Hand asked furious. All of their eyes were black with green eyeballs. "Master has ordered us to....take care of the contestants," Zelda said. Ganondorf and Luigi nodded. "Your assistance is not required here," Marth said drawing his blade. Master Hand laughed. "Do you honestly think you can handle me by yourselves?" he asked still finding the humor. Marth vanished and sliced off all five of Master Hand's fingers. Hand screamed and melted into black dust. Luigi nodded smirking.

The other contestants waited on the platform to await Hand's signal, but then Crazy Hand appeared. "Ruuuunnnnnn!!! Your new challenge is to escape before it gets you!" Crazy Hand screamed.

"Who?" Fox asked worried.

"Vi-," but then the acid shot up and swallowed Crazy Hand.

A voice boomed throughout the volcano saying," Nintendo createns, your time is up. You shall die in the fury of my acid!" Pikachu's ears perked realizing that the acid below them was slowly rising. Pikachu frantically yelled," pika! pika pi!" spelled out Pikachu's words: THE ACID IS RISING! WE NEED TO ESCAPE! Link looked at the wall and saw a mass of vines going upwards. Link pointed there as a sign for them to climb the vines up. Jigglypuff, Kirby, Ness, and Polygon flew over to the wall. Mario, Fox, Samus, Ice Climbers and Captain Falcon made agile jumps to the vines. Link, with and Pikachu holding on, used his hookchain to grip the vines and was flown over there. Metal Mario and the Wire Frames were trapped not knowing how to get to the vines. Metal Mario grabbed the Wire Frames and threw them to the vines. Everyone began climbing upwards until Pikachu noticed Metal Mario. The acid engulfed the platform as well as Metal Mario. Pikachu cried out for him, but Fox urged him to continue up.

Everyone made it to a cave in the wall. "Does this leave out of the volcano?" Samus wondered.

"Let's find out," Fox suggested.

Everyone ran down the hall quickly before the acid caught up. The contestants reached the outside at last. As each one embraced the fresh air, Samus noticed something from below. The ground area was crawling with black soldiers armed with green guns. "These look like Viroids," she said. "Of course, Virus is here!"

**Samus:** I fought Virus a long time ago. He has the ability to infect people's minds and have them do as he pleases. It's easy to destroy him; all you have to do is defeat his core, but it'll be hard to find since he multiplies.

Samus looked up and saw the safe station hovering above the volcano. "Our challenge isn't over yet," Samus said. "We need to save Ganondorf, Marth, Zelda, and Luigi." Ice Climbers gulped.

**Ice Climbers:** Huh?

"Virus is our enemy, he probably infected our friends in order to kill us," Samus said. "We need to get to the safe station and inject the cure into our friends." Samus took out three needles from the arm of her suit. "There's only three," Ice Climbers said.

"Sadly, one of them won't make it back with us."

**Fox:** Harsh way to go out, but it is what it is.

In the safe station, the four wondered where the contestants went but then the survivors bursted through the metal walls ready to fight. Viral Luigi and Viral Zelda were surprised, but Viral Marth and Viral Ganondorf were ready. Marth drew his sword and cut the air. It sent a billion tiny, yet macroscopic viruses at the contestants. Pikachu put up an eletric shield around him and his competetors. The viruses were shocked to nothing, but then Marth sent more and more. Kirby frowned knowing there was no choice. Kirby told Pikachu to put the shield down and began to inhale. The shield was down, and all the viruses were getting sucked up by Kirby. Marth and Ganondorf were sucked in as well. Kirby popped Marth and Ganondorf out cured, however, the virus spread within Kirby. Samus leaped over to Luigi and Zelda. She gave both of them the cures quickly and looked at Kirby ready to use the final one. "Silly fools," Kirby said. "No one shall stop Virus!" Kirby coughed up two tiny viruses. Samus gasped.

**Samus:** Virus was ready to take people out of the competition. I shot one of the tiny viruses and threw the injection needle at Kirby with perfect aim. However, one tiny virus was ready to get someone.

Everyone scattered and the lone virus didn't know who to attack. Suddenly, Metal Mario bursted through the ground and sent the virus flying through the cieling.

**Fox:** Metal Mario saves the day! Thank goodness!

Crazy Hand appeared inside of the room. "THankfully I was able to survive the acid," he said. "However, after checking the cameras, someone in this competition unneccesarily brought Virus here and must be eliminated." Ganondorf, Zelda, and Marth bowed their heads.

"Luigi, you must leave the competition," Crazy Hand said. Mario gasped and Luigi just shrieked.

**Ice Climber (Nana):** Very unexpected. We expected Luigi to make it far.

Luigi was flicked out of the room by Crazy Hand into the sky. "His portal is up above leading to Mushroom Kingdom," said Crazy Hand. "With Luigi out, we're nearing the final 10 soon."

**Captain Falcon:** YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ice Climbers (Popo):** Last elimination was more of an expulsion. Luigi was forced out for making Virus ruin our competition. Today though, we're going to re-do the Metroid challenge and we've already chosen our safe players. Team Darkness, however, had to sit one person out.

"We're going to sit Metal Mario out," Ganondorf said.

**Ganondorf: **Metal Mario is a horrible jumper so if we're in a challenge when we're constantly moving up, Metal Mario will just be a liability.

"So who will be your safe members?" Crazy Hand asked Ganondorf.

"We've chosen myself and Ness," Ganondorf repsoned.

"And for your team Ice Climber Nana?"

"We chose and Watch and Zelda!" Nana said a little too happy.

The four safe members were teleported to the safe zone while the rest of the contestants stayed on the platoform. "Now the acid will slowly rise and it's up to you to make it upward to the safe zone," Crazy Hand explained again. "And don't even think of taking the secret cave over there, that's cheating."

**Samus: **How else do we get up there? There's nothing we can grip in order to make it up there.

Link looked up and saw the small secret entrance in the cieling. Link pointed up and everyone saw the entrance. "So we all have to get through that small little hole in order to procceed?" Fox asked hoping it's a lie. Crazy Hand agreed and Fox was mad. "Don't worry, there's a way for each team to make it up there. You have that special teammate," Crazy Hand hinted. He vanished and the acid began rising.

Kirby and Jigglypuff went into action. Jigglypuff gripped Mario and Kirby gripped Pikachu. Both flew up to the hole in the cieling and went through.

**Link&Navi:** Kirby and Jigglypuff basically took each contestant through the hole, coming baack and forth til we were all up.

Kirby and Jigglypuff took their last two and the Egg-Avengers were done. Ganondorf's team, however, were dumbfounded. The temperature was growing meaning that the acid was near. "How can we get up there?" Samus wondered. Polygon turned into Kirby and took each person up, but it was kind of late.

**Fox: **Late thinking Polygon!

Polygon was able to get Fox, Samus, and himself up, but the rest of the contestants were eaten by the acid. Fox and Samus punched Polygon and called him all kind of names.

**Fox: **All of our teammates were cooked! How can we let him live that down?

Fox, Samus, and Polygon faced Team Egg-Avengers. Both were surrounded by rock walls and nothing but darkness above. From above you could hear the screams of horror.

**Ice Climbers: ***gulp*

and Zelda scrambled to find the right buttons.

**Zelda: **THere's a button that activates a gas that'll allow our team only to see through the darkness. but we can't find it.

Ganondorf pressed a yellow button, and the gas was released for his team. Team Darkness was able to see through the darkness. There were moving/rotating platforms with ghosts flying around them. The platforms led upward to another zone. "I'm using the walls this time," Fox said. He ran up the wall at such a speed that he didn't fall down. Samus latched onto a platform above with her chain and flew up there with Polygon holding on to her.

**Samus:** Why is Polygon holding on to me when he can fly?

The Egg-Avengers awaited impatiently. "Zelda and Game are on thin ice right now," the Ice Climbers mumbled. Link looked at them with concern.

**Link&Navi:** Zelda is screwing up in this challenge, but we can't hold that against her. Ice Climbers are being totally out of line right now.

The gas was released for the Egg-Avengers. Jigglypuff and Kirby did their previous routine to get their team up there, however, it wasted alot of time.

**Fox:** We had an advantage because most of our teammates died.

Fox, Samus, and Polygon found the hall of a thousand vines. THere was no floor and it lead all the way down to the first floor where the acid was. Some vines weren't in the right place and it was up to the safe teammates to put them in place. Ness easily maneuvered the joysticks to put the vines in place for his teammates to hop through. Meanwhile, Game and Zelda waited for their team to make it to the Vine Hall. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and the Ice Climbers got to scared of the ghosts and couldn't go on; therefore, the rising acid caught up with them and devoured them.

**Link&Navi: **It was a tragic moment. All who was left was Link, Mario, and Kirby.

The three made it to the vine hall. For some reason, the vines were all sliced! "What happened!?" Navi yelled terrified.

**Fox:** Hehe, I shot all the vines off as we swung to the other side. Clever Fox!

With that ultimate defeat, Team Darkness made it to the safe zone. Crazy Hand appeared in the safe zone with the contestants. He snapped his fingers and everyone (eaten by the acid too) in the challenge appeared. "You all did an excellent job except you three," Crazy Hand pointed to Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and the Ice Climbers. "Hey!" Popo shouted. "You can't call us out like that!"

"I just did now shut up!" Hand yelled.

Everyone got quiet. "Team Darkness, you are safe. As for the Egg-Avengers, we also have safe ones," Crazy Hand said. Everyone looked at them confused.

**Samus:** They're the losing team. Why are they safe?

"The ones who are safe from being voted out are Link, Mario, and Kirby from surviving the acid," Crazy Hand said. "As for Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ice Climbers, Zelda, and , you're all capable of being voted out."

**Ice Climbers (Nana):** This is so unfair! We should've been safe!

Everyone returned to the mansion, and one person was ready to start phase 1 of his plan. Fox McCloud. Fox and Polygon went into Ice Climber's room. The Ice Climbers were gone, but the pokemon and Kirby were still there.

**Fox:** My plan for right now, is to build an alliance. The pokemon need a master, that's how they survive, and with Yoshi's sorry butt gone, they have no choice but to bow to me.

Fox offered them offerings of food, and the pokemon (as well as Kirby) ate happily. "So do I have your companionship?" Fox asked. Jigglypuff and Kirby nodded, but Pikachu seemed hesitant. Fox smirked," c'mon, we need each other to survive in this game. Stick with me, and we'll all make it to the final 5." Pikachu decided to go along with Fox. "Now, here is who you will vote off tonight," Fox said.

**Fox:** Link, sadly, is invincible. So there's another option.

At elimination, the Egg-Avengers sat ready for discussion. Crazy Hand floated before them and said," is there any arguments we need to settle?" No one answered. "Um, any words of praise for someone specific?" he asked again. No answer.

**Zelda: **My team isn't that controversial. We honestly have nothing to say.

"Alright then, I guess we'll vote," Crazy Hand said pointing to the box on the other side of the room. One by one, everyone casted their vote. Crazy Hand read the votes and laughed. "I knew it!" he laughed. "Here we go, first vote: Jigglypuff!" (Mario)

"Second vote: Jiggylpuff (Link)

"First vote: Ice Climbers (Kirby)

"Second vote: Ice Climbers (Pikachu)

"Third vote: Ice Climbers (Jigglypuff)

"Fourth vote: Ice Climbers (Zelda)

**Link&Navi:** We let Zelda know that the Ice Climbers were possibly voting for her. It's good that she vote for them.

"First vote: Zelda." (Ice Climbers)

"Final vote, third vote: Jigglypuff." ( and Watch)

Everyone looked at Ice Climbers who were devastated. Crazy Hand pointed up at the cieling where the portal was that led to Glacial Mountain. "I'm sorry Ice Climbers, but your time.....is up!" he said eventually laughing. Kirby flew the Ice Climbers to their portal and tossed them in.

**Zelda:** I feel bad for voting against them because they were nice children. However, they did put me in a desperate situation.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked at each other smirking.

**Pikachu:** Pika, pikachu! (Hehe, I feel so evil working with Fox!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Fox:** I have a big alliance with Kirby, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Polygon. This puts me in the best position.

Fox and Falcon slapped hands as they left the room to report to their next challenge. Samus left out the room after them.

**Samus:** I have this funny feeling about Fox, like something's not right. I'll find out what it is eventually.

Kirby looked around in his room and noticed the emptyness. "Whoa," Kirby said amazed. Pikachu noticed how quiet it was too. Yoshi and Ice Climbers were gone. Yoshi kept the fun up and the Ice Climbers would always talk to Ness, but Ness was asleep and Yoshi was voted out. Pikachu stood up and said in his language (which has been translated, yay subtitles!)," we need to stop mopping around here and get our game faces on! The competition is narrowing down and trust me, it won't be long til we're sent packing!

**Pikachu:** All who's left in the competition: me, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Ness, Mario, Link, and Watch, Ganondorf, Marth, Zelda, Polygon, Metal Mario, Wire Frames, Fox, Falcon, and Samus. 16 people left after 7 other eliminations. AFter 7 episodes, we should be nearing the finale so I'm having a mouse's feeling that Crazy Hand will do something......crazy!

The teams went to the 16th floor which led them to the dimension of Starfox.

**Fox:** Home sweet home!

They were on board the Great Fox facing Falcon who stood with shackles on his wrists. Fox shook his head disappointed. "You will spend two days here in the Starfox world," Falco said immediatley. "Because this first day, two people will be sent home." Pikachu rolled his eyes expecting something like that. "Oh my," Zelda gasped.

Falco smirked. "Like in your challenge for deciding teams, you will have to catch me and another jailbird. The two people who immediatley catches us will automatically have the power to pick the the new teams," he said. "If you can." Before waiting for the signal, Ganondorf sent his shadow beasts fromt he TWilight Realm towards Falco. Falco leaped high into the air and came crashing back down in Fire Bird mode. He ripped through the Great Fox and it was bound to explode. Everyone leaped off. They fell into different parts of the Ruined City, and luckily Pikachu, Fox, and Jigglypuff cornered Falco in an alley. "Where's the other criminal Falco?" Fox asked him. Someone knocked Fox on the back of the head, and he fell unconsious. Falco smirked looking at his trusty partner...................................Luigi!!!!!!???! Luigi had a hammer and he knocked away Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

**Falco:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Go Luigi!

The two jailbait ran out the alley, but was soon found by Ganondorf. Ganondorf tossed cars at them, but Falco agily avoided them and Luigi knocked them away.

**Ganondorf:** They were much tougher than the chickens. I was going to have problems.

Ganondorf summoned his dark horse and boarded it. "Ha!" he yelled as they charged towards Falco. Luigi threw his hammer at the horse and made them both fall over. Falco leaped into the air and crashed down again in Fire Bird mode. Ganondorf was smashed through the street into the sewer. "How easy is this Luigi?" Falco said giving Luigi a high-five. Luigi took off Falco's shackles, but that caused the Arwing Patrol to come. "Falco, the cheif has not told you to release yourself!" the leader Arwing said. Falco drew his gun and shot the jets one by one. Falco smirked putting his gun back. "The life of a criminal ain't that bad," he said. Mario and Link tackled Fox down. Luigi gasped," M-Mario!" Mario looked at Luigi and gasped. The two brothers embraced their hug. "You idiot!" Falco said kicking Link off of him. "You just gave Mario invincibility for grabbing you!"

Luigi blushed embarrased. Oops was all he had to say. The Wire Frame duo appeared and attacked Falco. Falco battled them with a series of martial arts technqiues.

**Falco:** THe Male Wire Frame and the Female Wire Frame are a good couple, especially as a tag-team. However, they can't stop Fire Falco!

Falco went into fire mode again, and burned the frames with a series of fast kicks. When the frames were down Metal Mario appeared. "I'll melt you you metal freak!" Falco smirked charging towards Metal Mario. Metal Mario held his fist out, and Falco hit it headfirst. Even though his hand was slightly burned, Metal Mario took his prize of invincibility.

Crazy Hand appeared. "Congradulations Mario and Metal Mario, you have won invincibility!" he congradulated.

**Link&Navi:** That should've been our title.

Everyone stood on a building. Mario and Metal Mario stood a few feet apart so they had room for their future teammates to join them. Crazy Hand said," Mario, you go first." Mario nodded and said," Link!" Link walked up to Mario and gave him a high-five.

**Fox:** I expected that since Mario and Link have the best relationship in the game.

Metal Mario pointed to Polygon and Polygon eagerly joined him. Mario picked next, and Metal Mario picked the Wire Frames next.

**Samus: **Yeah yeah roommates are nice, but what about your strengths?

Mario picked Ness and Metal Mario picked Captain Falcon. Mario picked Samus and Metal Mario picked Fox. Mario picked Pikachu and Metal Mario took Marth.

**Ganondorf: **No one, called on me yet? This is some cretenous bull!

"Mario, this will be your final choice, who will join you on your team?" Crazy Hand said appearing from behind the building. Pikachu quickly got on Mario's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Mario nodded and then had a surprised face. Everyone looked at them curious.

**Fox:** What is my alliance-ee up to?

When Pikachu leaped down, Mario picked Jigglypuff. Everyone was shocked

**Link&Navi:** We were expecting Jigglypuff to go home or for Zelda to be picked! Pikachu ruined everything!

Metal Mario had the final decision looking at the final 3: Zelda, Kirby, and Ganondorf. "Who will be your final pick Metal Mario?" Crazy Hand asked. Metal Mario pointed to............................... ..........................................................................Princess Zelda. Ganondorf and Kirby's jaws dropped. Zelda took a deep breath feeling relieved.

**Zelda:** The whole time I was praying to the goddesses. I'm so thankful that they answered my calls.

Zelda joined her new team leaving the two losers eliminated. "Ganondorf you put up a good fight in this game, but your time is up," Crazy Hand said snapping his fingers. A portal opened above the building leading to the Zelda world. Ganondorf leaped into it not caring about saying good-bye. Another portal opened leading to Burger King. "Oops," Crazy Hand said. Before he could close it and change it to Dream Land, Kirby already leaped in it.

**Fox:** When you gotta eat, you gotta eat!

Falco and Luigi stood on top of Crazy Hand clapping. "Well done losers," Falco said clapping. "Only four more eliminations til you guys make it to the final 10."

**Zelda:** I'm excited for this. Me and Link are still in the game and we're going to get through this together!

**Captain Falcon:** YEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Marth took his time praying, so he can make it to the finals. Metal Mario and Polygon thought about what they could do with the money. I'm pretty sure we would all like to know.

"Alright, here's your next challenge," Falco said smirking.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	9. Chapter 9

"Your next challenge," Falco began. "Is to destroy the incoming meteors, that threaten to destroy this planet." Everyone shuddered.

**Samus:** This is.....completley impossible. How can we destroy meteors when we have no ships, and no final smashes to use.

"The good news is," Luigi began. "Is that you have to build your own ship!" Fox threw a soda can at Luigi's head.

"Knock it off," Crazy Hand ordered.

"Sorry," Fox apologized.

"You all have 30 hours to build a ship," Falco said. "Because in 30 hours, the meteors will be visible in the sky." Everyone took off to find parts for their ship. "Wow," Falco said slightly surprised.

Team Flame Ballers (Mario's Team), found a junkyard.

**Ness:** My team consists of me, Mario, Link, , Samus, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. We look weak, but I promise you that we can bring it!

Ness's team easily found useful parts for their ship. Samus and fixed any useful items that were broken. "It's good to have handy teammates," Navi said to Link who nodded in response.

Team Metalloids (Metal Mario's Team) were scattered through the city finding things. Fox, Polygon, and Captain Falcon stuck together.

**Fox:** Metal Mario is so stupid. He ran off alone, then Wire Frames ran off along, then Marth and Zelda followed suit. How the hell can we win these challenges when my teammates can't think of successful strategies?

Fox, Polygon, and Falcon found an old warehouse full of robot parts. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Fox cheered slapping hands with Captian Falcon. The three began picking which parts were more useful and used the selected ones for their ship. "Falcon, search for anything we can use as offensive weaponry," Fox ordered. Falcon saluted him and went to searching.

**Fox:** Us three definitley work efficiently, I don't know about the other guys though.

The Wire Frames didn't know where to go, so instead they made out behind a building. Metal Mario found parts, but some of them were stolen from this psychotic Death Robot that chased him across the city. Zelda knew nothing of the high-tech world so she stood on top of a building to pray for knowledge. Marth was.....................lost in the city.

Team Flame Ballers were in the midst of building their ship.

**Link&Navi:** Our team may not be ship experts but we can get the job done!

Samus installed the missiles in. "These babies will work like a charm," she said. Jigglypuff stood on the sidelines feeling useless.

**:** (words are spelled out on keyboard) Poor Jiggly. She wants to help but her body is too light to carry machine parts and she knows nothing about building things.

Jigglypuff made a sad face not knowing what to do. Pikachu ran over to her and offered her a light hammer. He suggested for Jiggly to at least help with hammer down the hundreds of nails.

Meanwhile, Fox, Polygon, and Falcon completed their machines. They all looked like Arwings except the white was more slick and shiny, the textures were smooth, the blue was replaced with purple, and the capabilities of the machine were advance. Falco and Luigi looked below the building they stood on and saw the machines. "Fox and those other two really did that?" Luigi gasped.

"Pft, I could do better," Falco lied.

"Really, why didn't you then?"

"Cause I didn't feel like it! Geez, get off my back!"

The three partners waited in their machines for the meteors to come. Meanwhile, the Flame Ballers were almost complete with their machine but there was something wierd about it.

**Samus: **Our machine looks like..........................a giant Nintendo Gamecube.

It was a giant Nintendo Gamecube. Capable of firing missiles out the controller sockets. "This is wierd," Ness mumbled. Pikachu and Jigglypuff tilted their heads confused, but then the alarm went off. "20 hours has passed by," Falco said through their walkie-talkies. "I hope you losers are miserable."

Everyone decided to fall asleep and rest. The bad things was, they rested for 8 hours. When everyone was in the half-woken up mood, the could see a glimpse of light in the sky as well as a rise in temperature.

**Marth:** (translated) I feel the temperature rise and I'm like, oh no, they're coming!

Everyone made final preperations to their machines except the special three. Fox, Polygon, and Falcon already took off after the meteors. "Let's get this poppin baby!" Fox cheered. The three began firing from their ships and some of the meteors were destroyed. The others broke into more meteors that began moving faster.

**Fox:** This is some tough stuff. How can we get past this?

The Flame Ballers saw the three in action from the ground. "It's too late," Samus sighed. Jigglypuff's eyes went watery.

**Jigglypuff:** (translated) I feel so useless right now. What can I do?

Jigglypuff spotted their ship and decided to take a shot. With the spirit of Nintendo in her, she was ready to battle. Jigglypuff boarded the Gamecube ship and took off. "What are you doing!?" Samus yelled. Jigglypuff's eyes were burning gold of passion. The Nintendo spirit burned within her. Zelda sensed her energy from far off.

**Zelda:** Standing on a building, I sense Jigglypuff's spirit and that tells me.......she's awaken her final smash.

The Gamecube ship suddenly disappeared. Fox, Falcon, and Polygon looked confused as to where the incoming ship has gone. "Ignore them, just shoot the meteors!" Fox ordered. Before they could get back to it, a giant Jigglypuff puffed up and blocked them from the meteors. "Jiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....JIGGAROOOOOOO!!" she yelled. The force of her power sent the meteors back into space, and Team Fox crashing down into the planet.

**Fox: **Curse it all!!!!!!

With the planet saved, Team Flame Ballers cheered. "Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff!" they cheered. When Jigglypuff floated back down to them, she was caught and praised for her good work.

**Ness:** She's not so useless after all, she can really pull through when times get tough.

Crazy Hand appeared in the junkyard with Team Flame Ballers. "Congradulations you guys," he began. "You won the first challenge as a new team. Be ready to take a trip to the Starfox Amusement Park while Team Metalloids have to remain in the city and vote."

**Samus:** Thank goodness. I haven't voted in a long time and I intend to keep it that way. And plus, I get to feel like a kid again!

Meanwhile, Fox, Polygon, and Falcon found Zelda on top of the building. "What have you been doing this whole time?" Fox asked her.

"Praying to the goddesses. I know nothing about technology and I was hoping for them to give me the strength of knowledge."

"Um....okay."

**Fox:** I'm not going to hold this against her, but she better be useful in our next challenge.

"Where are the others?" Fox asked her. Zelda frowned and looked out in the distance. "Metal Mario stole machine parts from a dangerous robot and has been put in jail, Marth is lost in the city, and the Wire Frames were being intimate behind a building," she said with slight anger in her voice. Her anger was nothing compared to Fox and Falcon's.

**Fox: **Let me get this straight, while we were busting our backs for this challenge and getting our asses whooped by freakin Jigglypuff, Marth was lost in the city and the Wire Frames were making-out? This is not going to sit with me, there will be punishment.

Polygon thought about the Wire Frames. They are one of his best friends, as well as Metal Mario. Polygon asked for a talk Fox, Falcon, and Zelda. They heard Polygon's plee.

**Falcon:** Polygon needs to learn how ride solo, but we'll give him an exception this time.

On top of the building where the last elimination was, Crazy Hand faced Team Metalloids. Luigi and Falco counted the votes and Luigi began to read them:

"One vote for Zelda." (Metal Mario)

"Two votes Zelda." (The Wire Frames)

"One vote Marth." (Polygon)

"Two votes Marth." (Fox)

"Three votes Marth." (Captain Falcon)

"One vote Wire Frames." (Marth)

"Two votes Wire Frames." (Zelda)

Marth sighed and walked over to Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand snapped his fingers and a portal appeared before Marth. "Sorry Marth, but your time on Super Smash Survivor ends here," Crazy Hand said. Marth bodly entered the portal, never to return. Zelda wasn't too happy with this outcome.

**Zelda:** Marth was a good person, he at least tried. Something tells me that my entire team has an alliance, and I'm going to be the next one to go unless we win the next challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

All the contestants returned to the Final Destination Hotel. Link searched around for Marth but couldn't find him anywhere. Link walked up to Zelda asking where Marth was. Zelda told him that Marth was unfairly voted out. "What do you mean unfairly?" Navi asked her.

"Marth did put an effort in the challenge but didn't come through. The wire frames were making-out behind a building not caring about the challenge, but everyone kept them in. All votes went to Marth and myself and the other two votes went to the Wire Frames," Zelda explained.

"This is crazy. Why would they keep the Wire Frames?"

"I'm against a five-man alliance."

Link was shocked and Navi was utterly scared. "If your team loses, then you will be voted out," Navi said. Zelda nodded with a sad face. "My time here may be up," she said.

**Zelda: **There's no way to save me from this situation, I'm going today either way.

Link thought of a plan, but decided to let it wait until the challenge.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Ness patted Jigglypuff for a good job.

**Ness:** In the challenge, Jigglypuff showed how impressive she is when it comes to a challenge and that changed all of our minds about her. She really is a useful competetor.

Polygon and Metal Mario were in their room exercising when the female wire frame opened the bathroom door. They looked at her and saw fall to her knees holding her stomach. She's been throwing up the past few days and everyone's wondering what's wrong. The male wire frame came in the room and saw her condition. Polygon noticed the fear the male wire frame showed as he neared the female wire frame. Frame ran back into the bathroom and threw up frame matter. Polygon then had an idea what was going on with her, but had no time to think of a solution when the intercom said," teams, please come to floor 17 and enter the marvelous world of Dream Land!"

All teams arrived on floor 17, and they were in the Fountain of Dreams. Crazy Hand appeared with a bowtie on the wrist part of his body. "Welcome all to the Fountain of Dreams," Crazy Hand said. "Let me quickly explain the challenge." He pointed to the two yellow boxes with a white star painted on them. "You will choose a teammate that has enough arm strength to use a starrod and whack the boxes. When the boxes are destroyed, you will find that they were covering a bunji jumping cord. Another teammate will hook themself to the cord and bunjie jump off the fountain and grab a Paradee flying below us (a paradee is a waddle-dee with wings). The bunjier hands the paradee to another teammate that will fly the plane out of this universe to Green Greens and drop the paradee off to another teammate. On the Green Greens field, that player will battle Whispy Woods (there's two of him for each team) and break him to pieces to claim the prize inside."

**Samus: **Long challenge.

"The winning team will be guaranteed invincibility and enjoy a five-star cruise over the Dream Land ocean," Crazy Hand said making everyone cheer.

**Zelda: **I've visited that ocean before, and it's beautiful! I would love for Link and I to enjoy that, sadly, we're on opposite teams.

Crazy Hand gave the signal and the teams began picking positions. Team Flame Ballers (Mario's Team) sent Link to whack the box with the starrod. The opposing team sent Captain Falcon to whack his. While Link continued to whack his, Falcon did one solid smash and the box broke into a million pieces. The cord layed there and Fox attached it to hisself. He leaped down and tried grabbing a paradee, but then it dodged him and kicked him in "the place". When Fox bunjied back up, he fell down grabbing his crotch. "Stupid paradees," he growled. Zelda gasped and Falcon tried holding back his laugh.

Link busted the box open, and Samus attached the cord to hersself. She leaped down and used her chain to latch onto a paradee. She bunjied back up and gave her paradee to Ness. Ness boarded his jet. Polygon, panicking, unlatched Fox and latched himself on. Polygon leaped down in the form of Samus and latched onto a paradee with his crystal chain. Polygon came back up and handed Zelda her paradee. Ness already flew off, but Zelda was right behind him.

**Ness: **Zelda will never catch up, I'm too fast haha!

Zelda smirked as she snapped her fingers. She set a Din's Fire to the engine and gave it a burst of power. She flew past Ness at lightning speed and flew out of the dimension. Zelda flew through the new blue sky, and found the floating Green Greens field from Super Smash Bros. Melee. There were two Whispy Woods instead of one. There sat Mario and Metal Mario. She handed Mario her paradee, and one of the whispy woods blew a gust of hard wind. He blew Samus clear into the sky, but Mario stood his ground.

**Mario: **Here I go!

Mario threw his paradee at his Whispy Woods causing damage. "Remember, only paradees can damage the trees," Crazy Hand reminded. Mario continuously threw his paradee at the tree, but then Metal Mario took it from him. Mario gasped as Metal Mario threw a fast ball or fast dee at the tree. THat one hit made the tree split in several places. Mario looked at Crazy Hand seeing if the rules were broken, but then Crazy Hand said," I said nothing about taking the paradee from your opponet." Ness came with the paradee for Metal Mario. Mario leaped over to Ness, but Ness caught him in an ESP grab. "Nice try," he said. Ness launched Mario behind him and the plumber fell to a 1000 meter drop. Metal Mario threw a second one, and the tree was destroyed.

"Congradulations Team Metalloids, you have won your first challenge as a new team," Crazy Hand said giving them a thumbs-up. At the Fountain of Dreams, Team Metalloids cheered, but then the Female Wire Frame fell down throwing up. Everyone looked at her concerned, and Crazy Hand appeared. He looked at her and then..........looked at her stomach. "Dear Kishimoto! She's pregnant!" he exclaimed. Everyone was shocked and the male wire frame fainted. Zelda and Crazy Hand looked over her and it was confirmed. "Wire Frame duo I'm sorry, but you two can no longer compete," Master Hand said. Fox and Falcon frowned.

**Fox:** Great, our alliance is down to me, Falcon, Polygon, and possibly Metal Mario. This isn't good.

Crazy Hand had the Army Hands escort the Wire Frames to their dimension. "Team Metalloids, enjoy your trip, Team Flame Ballers come with me to the hotel," Crazy Hand said.

At the hotel, Link went to Samus telling her what was going on.

**Samus:** Fox has an alliance that big? Wow.

"It's possible that some of the people on our team are with him," Navi said. "The question is who." Samus and Link thought for a long time. Too long that elimination was in two minutes, but Samus had the idea. "The pokemon," she said. "Mario would try to take Fox down if his alliance was that big, we're not apart of it, and Mr.G's a loner." Link and Navi knew what to do. Navi flew out of the room at high speed and went to both Mario and .

At elimination the votes were casted, and Hand read the votes.

"One vote Pikachu." (Mario)

"Two votes Pikachu." (Link)

"Three votes Pikachu." (Samus)

"One vote Link." (Pikachu)

"Two votes Link." (Jigglypuff)

"Four votes Pikachu." ( and Watch)

"One vote and Watch." (Ness)

Pikachu gasped not knowing what went wrong. Crazy Hand pointed to the portal leading to the Pokemon Stadium. Pikachu entered and Jigglypuff was shocked and scared.

**Jigglypuff **(translated): He was my only friend in the competition, what am I suppose to do now?


End file.
